


Shy Owl Confession

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Confession, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Gift, chocolate making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Bokuto has seen girls giving out chocolate to the boys, they like, on Valentine's Day for years now. This year, he tells himself, that he will give the boy, he likes, self made chocolate pralines. But will he have the courage to do so?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho guys!!  
> So this is something completey different from me, that I was very excited to write, but also am very excited to share with you! :3  
> This is a One Shot I wrote in the regards of the HQ!!Valentine's Exchange 2017 and I do have to say, that I really enjoyed writing the Fukurodani guys, more specifically BokuAka. I really love their relationship!! o(^w^)o
> 
> Also Happy Valentine's Day to my Spiker!! <333

Bokuto was lost in deep concentration as he held the bag filled with melted chocolate in his hands, his tongue sticking out between his lips while he tried to get the heart, he was drawing, on point. Never again would he blame any girl for saying it was hard to make chocolates for Valentine’s Day.

 

He had experienced it first hand now and had even burnt an entire plate before these current ones, because he had thought a higher setting on the oven would mean, that the sweets would be done faster. They now rested in the trash bin as unidentifiable, black objects.

 

“Kotarou?”

 

“Wah!” Bokuto squawked in surprise as the voice of his mother suddenly interrupted the silence in the kitchen and made him almost squeeze the bag in his hands to hard.

 

He whipped his head around to stare at the woman standing in the doorway with widened eyes as if he had been busted doing something illegal.

 

“Sweetie, what are you still doing up? It’s almost midnight. And on a school night.”

 

At this the wing spiker dipped his gaze a little bit to hide the embarrassed, a small grin on his lips. “Sorry, mom. I’ll go to bed soon, but I need to finish these first.”

 

Her son’s mumbled response caught the woman’s attention as she walked over to look at the plate full of heart-shaped, chocolate pralines. At the sight of them a knowing smile spread on her features.

 

“Are you making them for the boy you’ve been telling me about for the past few weeks? Akaashi-kun, right?”

 

“Mom!” Bokuto’s cheek were immediately set aflame by his mother’s teasing remark.

 

“Haha, I’m just kidding, dear.” She waved it off with a gentle hand gesture, before smiling at her son. “It is very sweet of you to make something for him.”

 

Wide eyes peered over at her as Bokuto asked almost shyly. “You think he’ll like them?”

 

His mother laughed softly at the tiny bit of insecurity showing in her son’s face, before she placed a hand on the teenager’s cheek and leaned up to place a gentle kiss against his forehead. “I’m sure he will like them, Kotarou. How could he not, when you made them with so much love?”

 

Bokuto whined again at his mother’s gentle teasing, because she was using her knowledge of his obvious crush against him. He shouldn’t have ever told her.

 

After bidding her ‘Goodnight’ he once again turned to the chocolate pralines and prayed to the gods up there, that Akaashi would like them.

* * *

“Yo, Komi.” Konoha approached the libero during the next morning’s training.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s up with our ace today?” The blond wing spiker pointed behind him at Bokuto. “He seems more absent minded than usual.”

 

Komi looked passed him just to see their captain miss another spike, that was set to him by Akaashi, which led him to raise his eyebrows in confusion. “No clue. But you’re right...He has missed an awful lot of spikes today. It’s not like him.”

 

“What are we gossiping about?” A sudden voice joined their conversation and the both of them turned around to look at Sarukui, who had gotten himself a fresh filling of water from Kaori.

 

“We’re talking about why our dear captain has missed so many spikes today.” Konoha answered him, while crossing his arms in thought.

 

Bokuto’s mood swings were always quite the mystery to all of them. The only one, who could really figure him out, was Akaashi. But the setter was occupied right now, so they couldn’t ask him, if he sensed something off with their captain.

 

Konoha, Komi and Sarukui looked at each other and could only shrug their shoulders as they watched Bokuto miss another spike.

 

“What are you three standing here around for?” The voice of Yukie interrupted their guessing, at which Komi was the one to point in the direction of the court.

 

“Bokuto’s been off today. And none of us have a clue why.”

 

“Oh.” Yukie exclaimed, before a giggle escaped her lips. “I think, that it is nothing to be worried about.”

 

“What do you mean?” Konoha asked in confusion.

 

“Well...Okay.” She waved all of them closer, so they leaned in as she lowered her voice to a whisper. “You all know what today is, right?”

 

“Tuesday?”

 

“No. The date?”

 

“February...14th?”

 

“Yes. And also?”

 

“....Eh?”

 

Yukie sighed as all three of the volleyball players stared at her confused. “It’s Valentine’s Day, you idiots.”

 

“Oh….Oh!”

 

“Yes, exactly. And what do girls normally do on Valentine’s Day?”

 

“...They give the boy, they like, chocolate.” Sarukui stated.

 

At this the manager nodded and a sly smile spread on her lips. “Bingo. And just by coincidence I saw, that Bokuto has a box of chocolates hidden in his bag over there and it is not from someone else.”

 

“...”

 

Yukie giggled at the first confused, but then realizing expressions on the boys’ faces.

 

“No. You think…” Komi started after a few moments of silence.

 

“...That Bokuto wants to…” Sarukui continued looking over at their captain.

 

“...Give someone chocolate?” Konoha finished as he stared at Yukie.

 

“I don’t only think so, I know so.” The female manager giggled and before any of the boys could ask ‘why’, she continued. “Because face the facts...We all have been seeing how Bokuto stares at our setter sometimes. Hopefully he will finally have the courage to confess his feelings.”

 

None of the players had anything to add to that, because it was the truth. Everybody had seen how, over the past few months, Bokuto would try to catch Akaashi’s attention more than anyone else’s. Sometimes it had even been frustrating to see how longingly he stared at the second year setter.

 

But never once did the volleyball captain address his feelings towards his kouhai.

 

Staring at Bokuto lining up for another spike, Konoha let his thoughts drift off. Maybe he could give his captain a little shove in the right direction.

* * *

“Hah…”

 

Bokuto sighed as he held the box of chocolates in his hand, while standing in front of his locker in the changing room. He still needed to get properly dressed, but his thoughts were running wild right now.

 

The whole day he had waited for the perfect opportunity to give Akaashi the pralines he had made the night prior, but every time he could...He backed out and ran away. Too scared of the setter’s reaction or possible rejection.

 

Maybe he should just give them to his parents after all.

 

They were always happy, when they got something self-made from their son.

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

The sudden sound of a smooth voice startled Bokuto and he quickly tossed the box back into the locker only to slam it shut. Only then he turned around and gulped harshly as he was confronted with Akaashi’s beautiful, but confused looking eyes.

 

“Ah...Haha...Sorry, you surprised me, Akaashi.” The wing spiker tried to play it off rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. “C-Can I help you?”

 

Seemingly unfazed, because he was already used to Bokuto’s strange antiques, the setter blinked a few times, before he answered. “Konoha-san said, that you wanted to speak to me.”

 

“Eh?” Was Bokuto’s intelligent remark as he gaped at Akaashi.

 

“Yes.” The black haired boy explained. “He came to me after training and said, that you had something important to tell me and also, that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.”

 

The wing spiker was still utterly confused, but cold, hard realization dawned on him, when he looked past Akaashi’s shoulder to see Konoha leaning into the locker room from its entrance. The blond grinned slyly at him and formed a heart with both of his hands, before quickly disappearing and shutting the door.

 

“So...What is it, that you wanted?”

 

It was Akaashi’s voice, that in the end brought him back out of his stupor, but he didn’t really know what to say. He was not prepared for this. He couldn’t just give him the chocolate now, could he? He needed to have a speech prepared or something.

 

“Ah...Uhm...You see…” Bokuto tried to cover his nervousness with a boisterous laugh, but it didn’t seem to work, because the setter was looking at him with an unimpressed look.

 

“Bokuto-san.”

 

The wing spiker withdrew his head a little bit and tried to think of a way out of this, but with the way Akaashi was looking at him he knew, that running away would bring him nowhere. He had learned this in the months of knowing the black haired boy.

 

“Mh...well...Konoha was right. I wanted to tell you something.” Bokuto mumbled in a low voice, while turning around and opening his locker again. “Or rather give you something.”

 

He didn’t let Akaashi get us far as to ask another question, but quickly snatched the wrapped box from the top of his clothes and shoved it into the setter’s arms. All while he could feel his cheeks heating up. Even up to the tip of his ears.

 

Normally Bokuto would be loud and unreserved towards Akaashi. He’d not hold back when talking to the setter. Always being straightforward and full of bright smiles.

 

But not this time.

 

He was quiet and almost shy while waiting for the other to react to the box now resting in his hands. Biting the inside of his cheek Bokuto could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

 

It felt like hours until Akaashi finally spoke.

 

“Bokuto-san. What is this?”

 

The volleyball captain closed his eyes shortly and gulped down every anxious thought, that crossed his mind right now. He had run away long enough, hadn’t he?

 

The chocolate was already in Akaashi’s hands. Then Bokuto could bare his heart to him as well, right? There was nothing worse than rejection awaiting him, he thought.

 

“That’s...chocolate.” The normally boisterous teenager started out slow as he rubbed his arm nervously. “They’re for you, because...it’s Valentine’s Day. That’s when you give the person you like chocolate, right?”

 

“But...why me-”

 

“Because I like you.” Bokuto suddenly blurted out. “I-I like you, Akaashi. You’re beautiful a-and the only one, that ever held onto me despite my personality. You always know a way to get me out of my lows and know what to say, when I feel insecure. You’re also-Mmpf!”

 

His rambling was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips very briefly pressing against his own, which caused his heart to stutter in his chest. When Akaashi slowly pulled back again Bokuto stared at him with big, golden eyes, while his mouth hung open in a silent ‘O’.

 

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. But you were rambling.” The setter chuckled in amusement as he tilted his head sideways and smiled slightly at the wing spiker. “Thank you for the chocolate. And for telling me about your feelings.”

 

Bokuto could almost not believe his eyes when he saw a faint blush appear on Akaashi’s cheeks, while he pressed the box against his chest.

 

“To answer your confession…” This immediately caught the volleyball captain’s attention. “I do like you as well, Bokuto-san. But would it be alright if we start this out slow?”

 

…

 

Had he heard that right?

 

Considering Akaashi’s waiting gaze, he had. He needed to answer!

 

“...Ah...AH...Y-Yes, of course! Anything you want, Akaashi!” Bokuto almost screamed, which caused the setter to laugh quietly.

 

“Great. How about a date this Saturday then?”

 

“That sounds great! Yeah, let’s do that!”

 

Bokuto couldn’t describe the happiness, that spread through his entire being while he and Akaashi walked home together not long after they had agreed on the date this coming weekend. The bright grin on his face only displayed a part of how delighted and full of joy he felt.

* * *

Later that evening Akaashi was lying on his bed, a book laid out in front of him while his cheek rested against his hand. He couldn’t really concentrate though as he was still thinking about what had happened a few hours prior.

 

The moment still seemed so surreal in his mind, but every time his gaze drifted to the side he could look right at the box of chocolate, that Bokuto had given to him. He still hadn’t opened it.

 

This in mind the setter reached out for the object and placed it right in front of him after he had put the book away. It was a simple box, but inside were brightly decorated pralines. Akaashi couldn’t hold back a soft laugh looking over the many different sweets. They really screamed Bokuto.

 

Picking one of them up it quickly found its way into Akaashi’s mouth and he hummed happily at the sweetness coating his tongue.

 

“Hm?”

 

Suddenly though a little piece of paper caught his interest. It was tugged away neatly at the side of the box. Curiously the black haired boy picked it up and unfolded the tiny white sheet, only for a fond smile to spread on his lips.

 

‘Akaashi!!!! You are the cupid to my heart!!’ was written in bright colours on it.

 

“Mhmh, you really are something else, Bokuto-san.” The setter mused in a quiet voice as he picked up another praline. “One of the reasons I fell for you.”

 

He really couldn’t wait for their date the coming weekend.

  
This was just the beginning of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you all how nervous I was when I finished this. And yet how I giggled to myself when I  
> read it one last time just before posting it now. XD  
> I hope you all enjoyed this little OS and we will see each other soon again for another update, whatever I might finish first  
> from my WIPs!!  
> Have a lovely Sunday everybody!! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
